Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's 3
Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's 3, alternatively called FMSaF3, is the sequel to Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's 2. Story After being beaten by his previous victims, and having the AI of his animatronic fusions tampered with, Fanda is back with a thirst for vengeance. Very, very weird vengeance. He's created a custom made pocket dimension, mostly based on Fazbear's Fright with some aspects from other restaurants, and has begun lurking the walls of this labyrinth, designed to harm humans. Equipped with nothing but a spellcasting rodent, Fanda's first victim, Cuross Over, must fend off this foe, all while having to deal with annoying spectres. Are you ready for Five Multiversal Shenanigans at Freddy's... 3? Game Mechanics Pikachu The replacement for magic. Pikachu will use one of three spells for you, but sometimes he will get tired of using a certain spell. You must play a minigame to fix Pikachu's boredom. Microphone Used to access all of Pikachu's spells. You can tell Pikachu the spells you want him to do (or just select the spells, this can be toggled.) Eye of Seeing Just like it was in the last game. These serve as cameras, allowing you to look at other animatronics all over the map. Echo Used to lure away the ruinous animatronics. Brighten Just like it was in the last game. Works as a combination of the lights from the first game and the flashlight from the second game. Animatronics Fandoom A much more monstrous version of Fanda from the first game, his body now seems to be falling apart. The only thing holding him together are several thorns and brambles, which are attached to the many flowers growing in his body. His flowers are now much larger, and his mouth is ripped open, with several thorns sticking out serving as teeth. Behavior Fandoom acts very similar to a regular FNaF animatronic, looking around the building in search for the player. They, however, can induce hallucinations when they're very close. Echo is all it needs to lure them away. Spectral Ballava Resembles Ballava Boy from the second game, but they are a pale blue in color and are transculent. They still hold their fire flag, though it is now ghostly, and they also hold their sign, which now says "Quality jumpscares!" Behavior Spectral Ballava will sometimes appear in the Office doorway. Use Brighten to send him into the darkness, or else they will attack the player. This will cause Pikachu to get bored of using Brighten. Spectral Catta Resembles Catta from the first game, but they are a pale blue in color and are transculent. Their collar is now blue, and they still hold the tray with the kitten on it, though now the kitten is ghostly. Behavior Spectral Catta's kitten will sometimes appear on one of the cameras. Quickly switch away from that camera, or else Catta will come after you. This will cause Pikachu to get bored of using Echo. Spectral Ocelot Resembles the Ocelot from the first game, but they are a pale blue in color and are transculent. They wear a sheet over their upper half, presumably to cover their rips. Behavior Spectral Ocelot will sometimes appear moping in your office. You must type "SAD" on your keyboard to get Pikachu to comfort him, or else he will attack you. This will cause Pikachu to get bored of using Brighten. Spectral Furret Resembles Furret from the first game, but they are a pale blue in color and are translucent. Their sentret hand puppet also has similar colors, but now has back legs and is instead controlled by Furret via long, white strings. Behavior Spectral Furret will sometimes walk through the Office. To prevent them from attacking, the player must use Brighten, or else Furret will strike back. This will cause Pikachu to get bored of using Eye of Seeing. Spectral Pikachu Resembles Pikachu from this game, but they are a pale blue in color and are transculent. They wield a clapper that has "SAY THINGS FOR PIKACHU" written on it. Behavior Spectral Pikachu will sometimes replace the normal Pikachu. Type out "BYE" to make Spectral Pikachu leave, or else they will create loud noises with their clapper. This will cause Pikachu to get bored of using Echo. Spectral Kirbun Resembles Kirbun from the second game, but they are a pale blue in color and are translucent. They still wield a staff, though is now looks more ominous and is, of course, ghostly. Behavior Spectral Kirbun will randomly appear in your office. They will then say "Skidaddle, skidoodle." and leave, summoning a random phantom animatronic. Location The Office Looks like a mishmash of the Offices from every game. It's shaped like the Office from the third game, but has the desk from the first game, and has the posters and vents from the second game. On the desk is Pikachu propped up next to his microphone, and in the doorway is a Furret plushie which is clearly falling apart. Kirbun's Hallway (Corner) A room that looks much more modern compared to the rest of the building, with the same color scheme as the Party Rooms. Inside of the room is a bookcase, with some toys placed on the top. Kirbun's Hallway A room that looks much more modern compared to the rest of the building, with the same color scheme as the Party Rooms. At the back of the room is an aging plushie of Kirbun sat on a chair, appearing to be reading from a book. Ocelot's Hallway (Corner) A room that looks like the end corner of some sort of hall. There are many drawings and posters scattered about, but not much to note. Ocelot's Hallway A very dilapidated room that is clearly falling apart. Resting on the floor is the head of a plushie of the Ocelot, though the body is nowhere too be found. Catta's Hallway A somewhat old looking hallway, with pictures of Catta and a completed the Ocelot decorating the walls. An arcade machine can be seen at the back of the hallway. Catta's Hallway (Corner) A somewhat old looking room with two arcade machines in it; one depicts Catta, and the other depicts the Ocelot. The body of a Catta plushie missing it's head can be seen on the floor. Catta's Hallway (Backstage) A somewhat old looking room with a single arcade machine in it, depicting a repaired Ocelot O' Damage. In the corner is a plushie of the Ocelot missing it's head. Pikachu's Funhouse A large, colorful looking room, with a huge ballpit in the center. Multiple gift boxes, posters, and drawings are scattered around, and a Pikachu plushie can be seen on one of the gift boxes. Obscured to the side is the head of a Catta plushie. Pikachu's Funhouse (Corner) A much darker looking room compared to the rest of Pikachu's Funhouse, giving a better view of the Catta plushie's head. A portal can be seen at the end of the room, but it's purpose is unknown. Pikachu's Funhouse (Backstage) Shows a location much closer to the portal, though it's purpose is still very unclear. A poster of Furret can be seen on the wall. Furret's Tunnels Multiple tunnels that lead through out the building, each one viewable in their own camera. Fanda uses these to reach the player. Minigames Ballava's Firefly Festival The player takes control of Ballava Boy. You wield a jar, and must collect fireflies to gain a high score. Once you collect at least seven fireflies, the exit appears and the player is allowed to leave, but you are rewared more points for collecting more fireflies. The game instantly ends once you collect all hundred fireflies. The Ultimate Showdown The player takes control of Ocelot O' Damage, and must battle against the Ocelot. Both Ocelot O' Damage and the Ocelot have hundred health. If you run out of heath, you are booted out of the game without fixing Pikachu's boredom, and if the Ocelot runs out of health, you win and Pikachu's boredom is cured. To aid you, occassionally bits and pieces of Ocelot O' Damage's body will appear. If you collect them, you will either become stronger or gain more health. Going Grinding The player takes control of Toy Catta, and must visit four villages. Inside of each village is a dragon that is threatening the place, as well as a temple that contains a sword. This sword can be used to slay the dragon. There are also NPCs the player may talk to, but their text is randomly generated. Once every dragon is killed, the player visits a heavenly looking village and must leave via the exit door. Furret's Showtime The player takes control of Furret, and must entertain for a crowd of children. The player to told which buttons on their keyboard to press, and each correct press wins the player points. After twenty minutes, the game will automatically end. However, if the player makes too many wrong presses, the game will end and Pikachu will still be bored. Pikachu's Splishy Splash The player takes control of Pikachu, and rides a surfboard. There are rings scattered around the area, which the player must hop through so they don't sink into the water. To reach these rings, you must catch big waves. There are also a few power ups; "Zippy Zap" makes more big waves appear, and "Floaty Fall" allows for Pikachu to make bigger jumps. Trinket's Birthday The longest minigame, the player takes control of the Trinket. At first, the minigame seems exactly like Happiest Day, until the player encounters their guests, each one wearing a mask of a different character, who have already eaten all the cake. Enraged, the Trinket attacks the guests, starting a series of boss battles. Furret specializes in regular attacks, Kirbun uses magical attacks, Catta uses projectile attacks, and the Ocelot uses fast attacks. The final opponent, a guest wearing a "OwO" mask, uses all the previously mentioned attacks. Beating each boss will make Pikachu entertained for the rest of the night. Extras After beating every night and every minigame, you unlock the extras menu. Jumpscares Of course, it plays the animatronic's jumpscares. Fandoom Slides towards the player, then opens their mouth. Vines come flooding out of their mouth, which appear to attack the player. Their jumpscare screech is garbled, distorted, and reversed generic chanting. Spectral Ballava Leaps at the player with their mouth wide open, revealing some sort of blue flame in their throat. Their jumpscare screech is a garbled and reversed dragon roar. Spectral Catta Shimmies towards the player, then slashes them in the face. Their jumpscare screech is a garbled and reversed cheetah chirp. Spectral Ocelot Shoves their face into the player's, with a red glow being barely seen under the sheets. Their jumpscare screech is a garbled and reversed tiger's roar. Spectral Furret Spectral Furret doesn't directly attack the player, but instead animates the sentret hand puppet, who leaps towards the player. Their jumpscare screech is a garbled and reversed version of sentret's original cry. Minigames Allows the player to play any minigame they want. Cheats and Challenges Cheats Trouble On My Radar - Gives the player a mini map which will track down Fandoom's current location. Happy Happy, Scare Scare - Causes Fandoom to never activate. Raichu - A purely cosmetic cheat, this replaces Pikachu with Raichu. Spectral Pikachu, however, remains the same. Passive Pikachu - Pikachu never gets bored. Challenges The Fandoom Files - Multiple Fandooms appear on the cameras. However, only one can kill the player. Heart Attack - The player can get killed by the spectral animatronics. Cake Ending - The minigames are much more difficult. Aggressive Pikachu - Pikachu is almost always bored. Easter Eggs *Darkly will sometimes appear slumped to the side of the Office. They serve no real purpose, just sitting in the player's office. *Sometimes, a figurine of Shadow Corrupticorn will appear on the desk. Clicking on them a few times will make them glitch out and disappear. *Catta's may will appear on the desk. Most of the time they look exactly the same, but on rare occassions they may be gold or edgy looking. *Rarely upon booting, you can see one of three images of Sparkly. *Clicking the nose of the Catta toy on the bookcase in Kirbun's Hallway (Corner) will create a honking sound. *Occassionally, the eyes of the plushie's scattered around the cameras may glow. *Sometimes, the Furret plushie in the player's office will turn into a Sparkly plushie, with eyes that follow the player's cursor. Category:Games